Strip Poker with Fullmetal Alchemist
by elskling
Summary: Ei parituksia. Vain viatonta kortinpeluuta... En omista Fullmetal Alchemistia.


Metallinen nakutus puista pintaa vasten kuului loputtomana jatkumona, tasaiseen tahtiin.

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack…_

Useampi kuin yksi silmäpari katsahti samanaikaisesti kelloa, muutama epätoivon huokaus kuului silloin tällöin, yhä kalahtelun säestämänä.

_Clack, clack, clack…_

_Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack,_ **CRUSH!**

Edward pamautti lopulta avoimella kämmenellä pöydän pintaan, nousten rajusti tuoliltaan.

"Alphonse!" hän huudahti ärtyneenä veljelleen, joka istui toisella puolen pyöreää pöytää, käyden läpi nuhjuista korttipakkaa.

"Al" Ed aloitti rauhallisemmin, hampaitaan kylläkin kiristellen. "Ole nyt kiltti ja jaa ne saamarin kortit."

"Heti kun olen tarkistanut ne" Al vastasi, katse juurikaan nousematta korteista.

Ed lysähti takaisin tuolilleen, jalat suorina pöydän alla retkottaen ja heitti päänsä taakse. Hän huokaisi pitkään ja raskaasti.

"Ha, ruutukuningas puuttuu!" Al huudahti äkisti voitonriemuisena, jolloin kaikki muut käänsivät katseensa Ediä kohti, tämän alkaessa menettää väriä kasvoiltaan.

"Ei, tässä se onkin…" Al korjasi hätäisesti, silti jokseenkin pettyneen kuuloisena. Kaikki huokaisivat, Ed lähinnä helpotuksesta.

"Tiedätkö, Teräs…" sanoi tähän väliin Roy, joka istui selkä suorana käsivarret ristittyinä rinnalleen. "Pelin aloittamiseen _ei _menisi aina näin paljon aikaa jos et aina huijaisi…"

---

"Selvä, pelin tulos on tämä:" Riza alkoi lukea paperista, jota oli pitänyt pelin ajan tuloskirjana.

"Jean on velkaa Roylle 6, Winrylle 8 ja Alille kokonaiset puoli."

Havoc puuskahti ja kaiveli taskujaan iskien rahoja velkojiensa eteen, näiden ottaessa ne kernaasti vastaan.

"Ja Al, sinä hävisit sekä minulle että Roylle vitosen kummallekin."

Olkiaan vaisusti kohauttaen Alphonse antoi kummallekin osansa, sen enempää valittamatta.

"Ed…" Riza aloitti varovasti, jolloin pojan suunnalta kuului käsiin haudattu voihkaisu, mikä sai virneen pelitovereiden kasvoilla leviämään.

"Ed, olet velkaa Alille 7, Winrylle 10, Jeanille 10 sekä Roylle 16."

Listan loputtua Edin harmaan valkeat kasvot nousivat kämmenistä ja hän katsoi anelevasti kaikkia, ikään kuin pyytäen armahdusta. Sitä ei kuitenkaan hänelle suotu, joten Ed nousi nujertuneena ylös ja alkoi käydä läpi taskujaan, ensin takistaan ja sitten housuistaan. Löytyi jokunen vitonen ja muutama hassu kolikko.

"Ja minulle vielä vitonen" Riza tokaisi kuin olisi unohtanut itsensä kokonaan.

Nyt jo hieman vihaisena Ed pyöräytti silmiään ja kävi istumaan riisuakseen kenkänsä.

"Siitä vaan, viekää tuhkatkin pesästä ja repikää vaatteet päältä!" Ed huudahti marttyyrimaisen dramaattisesti tonkiessaan kolikoita kenkänsä pohjalta.

Varomattomien sanojen seurauksena Royn silmissä välähti epämiellyttävä kiilahdus.

---

"Et ole tosissasi" Ed huudahti Roylle, joka sotki kortteja ja oli kuin ei olisikaan.

"Mieti nyt vähän. On jo tarpeeksi aiheetonta minulta ja Alilta pelata rahasta, muta tämä menee kyllä jo yli. Minä olen vasta 16 eikä Al senkään vertaa…"

"Voitte te kyllä jäädä tästä poiskin, jos pelottaa" Roy tokaisi ja jakoi kaksi ensimmäistä korttia ensin Rizalle ja Havocille, ojentaen sitten kortteja Edin suuntaan kysyvä ilme kasvoillaan.

"Niin että miten on?"

Edward tuhahti. Hän risti käsivartensa ja katsoi Royta haastavasti.

"En minä yhtä pokerierää pelkää. Kortit tänne". Ed ojensi kätensä ja tempaisi kaksi pelikorttia suoraan Royn kädestä. Roy kohautti olkiaan ja tarjosi sitten kortteja Alille, joka katsoi niitä epäilevästi.

"Noo… jos Veli pelaa, niin kait sitten…"

---

Ensimmäisen erän lopussa Roy – kuten jo aikaisemmissakin peleissä – hymyili tyytyväisenä, Riza tarkkaili tyynenä muiden ilmeitä, Havoc hieraisi niskaansa tuskaisen näköisenä, Al tapitti tiiviisti korttejaan katsomatta minnekään muualle. Winry vaikutti rauhalliselta, mutta hänen nenänsä nyki. Ja Ed… hänen kasvonsa punoittivat rajusti ja näytti siltä, kuin hän antaisi kohta ylen tai jopa pyörtyisi.

"Selvä, kortit pöytään" Roy kuulutti suureleisesti ja levitti oman kätensä kaikkien nähtäväksi.

"Neljä kuningatarta."

"Neljä kymppiä."

"Kaksi paria."

"Sama täällä."

"Kolme kolmosta."

Nyt kaikki tuijottivat taas Ediä joka ei tuntunut tahtovan luopua korteistaan. Poika itse mulkoili kaikkia kulmiensa alta, ja lopulta muiden katseiden painostuksesta laski korttinsa pöydälle. Roy päästi ilmoille pilkkaavan naurahduksen.

"Ei mitään, vai?" hän naljaili, vaikkakin hänen äänestään saattoi päätellä ettei se tullut yllätyksenä.

Ed katsoi Royta pahasti, mutta ennen kuin hän ehti sanoa mitään takaisin, Havoc muistutti Ediä pelin ideasta.

"Antaa palaa, Ed. Anna meille joku vaatekappaleesi" Jean sanoi ja hymyili typerästi.

"Onko minun tosiaan…"

"Housut pois, housut pois, housut pois…" Winry kailotti iskien kämmeniään yhteen. Pyöräyttäen silmiään Ed nosti jalkansa kiskoi kenkänsä pois.

"Turha innostua liikaa vielä tässä vaiheessa" hän sanoi varoittelevasti.

"Niin" Roy yhtyi Edin sanoihin. "Tai oikeastaan vielä myöhemminkään…"

"Mitä sinä tuolla tarkoitit, senkin...!"

---

Peli jatkui erästä toiseen, ja vaatekappaleet alkoivat hiljalleen vähetä itse kunkin päältä.

Pelin ollessa hyvässä vaiheessa, Ed istui tuolillaan nyrpeänä ja puolialastomana; ainoastaan bokserit olivat vielä hänen yllään, mutta kaikkien takaraivossa kutisi tieto, että nekin lähtisivät pian.

Muutkaan eivät säilyneet ilman tappioita. Havoc oli melkein samassa tilassa kuin Ed, hänellä ainoastaan oli vielä aluspaitansakin päällä, jolloin hänen lihaksikkaat käsivartensa pääsivät oikeuksiinsa. Al istui paidattomana, mutta housut edelleen jalassa, Riza oli toistaiseksi menettänyt vain villatakkinsa ja toisen sukkansa. Winry piti hiuksiaan avoimina edessäpäin, sillä hän oli menettänyt myös viimeisen paitansa.

"Teräs, se on kerrasta poikki" Roy kiusasi nuorempaansa, joka raukka punasteli muutenkin. Helppohan Royn oli ilkkua, hänellä oli päällään vielä KAIKKI, jokainen sukka jalassa ja paidannapit visusti kiinni.

Ed puhalsi ulos nenänsä kautta kuin raivostunut nautaeläin, ja työsi sitten itsensä ja tuolinsa kauemmas pöydästä.

"Ihan sama, minä lopetan" hän tokaisi ja kurotteli lattialta mustia nahkahousujaan.

"Hei, ihan epäreilua!" Winry protestoi vastaan, vaikkei kyllä itsekään halunnut menettää enää yhtään vaatetta.

"Edward, peli on peli, on raukkamaista luovuttaa" Rizakin saarnasi, mutta hyväksyi omalta taholtaan Edin lähtemisen.

Al katsoi veljeään miettien, kuuluisiko hänenkin nyt lopettaa, kun Ed lopetti. Mutta ennen kuin hän ehti asiaa tarkemmin harkita, kuului Royn ääni.

"Teräs, mitä jos tehtäisiin tästä pelistä vielä vähän jännempi?" Roy ehdotti nojaten huolettoman rennosti tuolinsa selkänojaan.

"Jännitä keskenäsi, minähän sanoin lopettavani" Ed vastasi ärsyyntyneenä ja alkoi jo kiskoa jalkaansa toisesta lahkeesta sisään.

"Odota nyt vähän ja kuuntele, saatat pitääkin tästä" Roy toppuutteli toveriaan ja nojautui lähemmäs pöytää selittääkseen tarkemmin, saatuaan lopulta myös Edin mielenkiinnon itseensä.

"Mitä…" Roy aloitti juonivan kuuloisesti. "…jos pelattaisiin upporikasta ja rutiköyhää?"

Ed kohautti toista kulmaansa. Asia tuntui kiehtovalta, varsinkin se 'upporikas' osa.

"Katsos" Roy alkoi selittää tarkemmin. "Minä ja sinä pelaamme yhden pelin. Kahdestaan. Kaksin taistelu. Mies vastaan mies…"

"Tajusin!" Ed tiuskaisi. "Mene eteenpäin."

Roy virnisti ja jatkoi.

"Ja, jos sinä häviät, otat nuo bokserisi pois mitään mutisematta."

"Ja entä jos sinä häviät..?" Ed tiedusteli kiinnostuneena"

"Siinä tapauksessa…" Roy piti puheessaan dramaattisen tauon. "Jos minä häviän, mitä tietysti epäilen, minä lupaan ottaa kaikki vaatteeni pois viimeistä rihmankiertämää myöten."

Nyt kiinnostui paitsi Ed, myös Winry, joka näytti saavan aivan uuden mielenkiinnon kohteen kuin Ed.

"Kaikkiko?" Ed varmisteli epäuskoisena. "Kerralla?"

Roy vain nyökkäsi ja kokosi pöydällä lojuvat kortin pakaksi ja alkoi sotkea niitä.

"Eli miten on? Pelaatko vai pelkäätkö?" Roy kysyi ja sotki kortteja, samalla lempeydellä kuin mafiapomo silitteli valkeaa persialaiskissaa.

Hetken epäröinnin jälkeen Ed katsoi kaikkia muita. Al katsoi häntä kuin sankaria, Havoc puhtaasti kiinnostuneena, Riza kysyvästi, ikään kuin epäillen että poika suostuisi. Mutta Winryn ilme lopulta sinetöi Edin päätöksen, kun tyttö katsoi häntä suurilla sinisillä silmillään kuin kissanpoika kadunvarressa ohikulkijaa.

Kääntyen taas Royn puoleen Ed viskasi housunsa takaisin lattialle ja risti kätensä pöydän päälle.

"Make your move, bastard."

---

Jännitys oli tosissaan sietämätön. Kumpikaan pelaaja ei enää halunnut tai edes voinut tehdä korteilleen mitään, ja oli aika katsoa, kumpi kruunattaisiin ottelun voittajaksi ja kumpi saisi kärsiä sovitun nöyryytyksen.

"Aluksi haluaisin sanoa…" Roy aloitti hiljaisuuden jälkeen pienen puheensa. "Olen otettu suosionosoituksista, joiden osoittamista vastaan en ole millään tavalla. Ja lisäksi, muistakaa, että Teräs on vielä kasvuiässä, joten mikäli…"

"Hoidetaan nyt vain tämä homma pois alta!!" Ed huusi naama punaisen kirjavana, jolloin Roy hätkähti ja esitteli sitten tyynesti korttinsa yksi kerrallaan.

"Täyskäsi" hän sanoi ylpeänä, ja kaikki tuijottivat pöydällä olevia kahta kakkosta ja kolmea kymppiä. Paitsi Ed, joka tuijotteli omia korttejaan ja näytti laskelmoivalta. Sitten hän yllättäen nousi seisomaan ja tuijotti kaikkia vuorotellen ja lopuksi vielä Royn kortteja.

"Täyskäsi, niinkö?" Ed hoki epäuskoa äänessään, valmiina antamaan minkä tahansa tunteenpurkauksen, sen laatua ei hänen ilmeestään kyennyt lukemaan.

"Mitä sinulla sitten on?" Roy kysyi, kenties hieman peloissaan, vaikkei antanutkaan sen näkyä.

Ed tuijotteli vielä vähän aikaa korttejaan ilmeettömänä, kunnes hänen huulilleen hiljaa kohosi voitokas virnistys ja Ed iski kaikki korttinsa pöydän pintaa yhdellä kertaa kaikkien nähtäväksi.

"Neljä vitosta!" Ed huudahti ja nojasi molemmilla käsillään pöydänreunaan kuin olisi muuten lysähtänyt lattialle.

Muut katsoivat hämmästyneinä Edin kortteja, uskomatta asiaa todeksi. Ihmeiden aika ei tosiaan ollut vielä ohi…

Royn katse kohtasi Edin kultaiset, kiiluvat silmät, ja tajusi mitä oli tapahtunut.

"Eversti" Ed sanoi hitaasti. "Suorittakaa velvollisuutenne."

Äimän käkenä ja puulla päähän lyötynä Roy tuijotti pöydänpintaan, kunnes lopulta nousi seisomaan, henkäisi syvään ja otti pari askelta taakse päin. Tuttu itsevarma virne oli palannut kasvoille, kun Roy alkoi hitaasti availla vyönsä lonksuvaa solkea. Hän vetäisi tämän läpi tyylillä.

Reaktiot olivat vaihtelevat. Al painoi päänsä alas melkein saman tien kun Roy alkoi riisuutua, Jean antoi katseensa kierrellä ympäriinsä aina välillä kuitenkin Royhin pysähtyen, Riza katseli vieressä, ainoa eloisa osa hänen kasvoissaan olivat hänen loistavat silmänsä. Winry katsoi myöskin tiiviisti, mutta ei läheskään niin tiiviisti kuin pitkälle pöydän päälle nojautunut Ed, joka siirsi katsettaan tasaisesti ylös ja alas Royn kehoa, silmiin sattuessa aina ilkikurisesti virnistäen.

Edward aikoi nähdä tästä showsta _joka ikisen_ _sekunnin_.


End file.
